


Promiscuous

by jaehyunismybias



Series: NCT smuts [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandits & Outlaws, Barebacking, Bartenders, Bikers, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Gangs, Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, No Lube, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Taeyong has a thing for outlaws.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT smuts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after watching Sons of Anarchy after a long while, so you can guess I have a thing for motorcycles and gang members now :)

Anything special rarely happened in their merry little town. Taeyong had been born and raised in Nevada, and their little town just outside by the borders was scarcely populated. With that being said, if anything _did_ happen, everyone in town was bound to know.

Word had spread that a biker gang had come into town. Something about spreading out, expanding the turf.

So Taeyong wasn't surprised when the devil came a knockin', bringing leather-vest's and the roaring of Harely Davidson's to the front porch of their pub.

The men were all large in build, age's varying from 30 up to 60. To inner-city folk, they screamed danger. To someone like Taeyong, their presence oozed sexiness, and the _right kind_ of danger. 

They marched in, commanding respect with every step they took. Two of them made their way towards the bar, where Taeyong was polishing mugs with a worn out rag. The rest of them moved to a table in the corner. Taeyong noticed how people turned to look at them, and others scattered away from their path.

A particularly handsome face stuck out to Taeyong. His hair was pushed back, and the black leather on him made his shoulders look broader. He had sharp eyes and nice, kissable lips framed with obvious dimples. A few scars here and there, and with that glorious smirk of his, he revealed a nice set of pearly whites - just about Taeyong's type.

"What can I get you fine gentlemen?"

Taeyong grinned, casting a sultry look over them all - he let it fixate on the man with the dimples. He put the mug and rag down and leaned a bit over the counter, inviting their presence in.

"Two bottles of scotch for the table over there," the man next to the dimpled one spoke. He looked to be about the same age. Bulky biceps, neck tattoos and the worn out flannel looked good on him, Taeyong thought. Hadn't the dimpled one been the one that had caught his eyes first, he might have went for him instead.

"And a beer for me," he continued, eyeing Taeyong from head to toe in a way that made the bartender's stomach tickle.

Taeyong nodded, turning his eyes to the dimpled man. God, Taeyong just wanted to run his fingers though that luscious, sweaty hair of his.

"What about you, darlin' ?"

The man kept his grin as he gave Taeyong practically the same once over as Taeyong had given him, before speaking up with a deep voice,

"Surprise me, sugar..."

Hiding his blush behind a grin, Taeyong nodded and went to work. "Coming right up," Taeyong winked, pouring a beer and a drink from their 'special's list', before whistling one of the girls over to take the scotch over to the rest of the gang.

The man with the dimples hadn't taken his eyes of him, much like Taeyong couldn't take his eyes of him either. He was glad he'd decided to wear his short shorts today. Emphasis on _short_.

Taeyong wasn't afraid to admit it; danger and mystery were huge turn-on's for him. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that he'd grown up in No-One-Care's-Ville and had lived there for all of his twenty three years. He was drawn to the outside world.

"So, what brings you into town?" Taeyong picked up another glass and the same rug and started rubbing it dry, lifting his gaze to the men in front of him. In the back ground, the rest of the gang seemed to grow more vocal and cheery as some of the girls went to them, offering dances and the sort.

"Hopin' to recruit some new faces, that's all..." The dimpled one said, as 'neck-tattoo guy' was busy downing his beer. Taeyong nodded, believing it to be at least a part of the truth. Guys like these usually brought more than flyers for their gang with them.

His eyes fleeted over their vests for a name of some sort. Scribbled in small, he read the words that answered his question. _Devil's Henchmen._

A name like that was sure to instill fear into the normal, but Taeyong had always prided himself on being different.

"Really? Anyone can join?" Taeyong's eyes glittered in curiosity. He noticed how the two of them shared a look.

"Well, after a sort on initiation the one's who pull through get to bear our vest... You interested?" A raised eyebrow was directed at him along with that question.

Well aware of the fact that the word 'initiation' was a mild way of saying you had to prove yourself ready to spill blood for the gang, Taeyong hesitated. The gang was about family, brotherhood. Loyalty and respect was what was valued above anything else. Taeyong poured 'neck-tattoo' another beer as he noticed him running out, proceeding to speak,

"Just curious, _that's all_..."

The men nodded. 'Dimple guy' took a swig of his drink before eyeing Taeyong again. Somehow he felt like he'd never get used to that feeling.

"If you ask me, you'd look good riding a Harley,"

Taeyong grinned at him, completely freezing the taller one of them out of his mind.

"Really?"

'Dimple guy' smirked, downing the rest of his drink in one go.

"Wanna have a go?"

-

After learning that the dimpled man's name was Jaehyun, Taeyong couldn't stop testing the name out in his head. It'd sound good when moaned out loud.

"I'm guessing this one's yours." Taeyong stopped by the giant black vehicle, testing the waters by running his fingers softly over the handlebar.

Jaehyun hummed, lighting the cigarette he had put between his lips. He blew out a puff of smoke and put the package into a pocket inside his vest.

"What made you think that?" He was still smirking softly, not denying or confirming Taeyong's guess.

The bartender looked back to Jaehyun, casting his teasing gaze over him,

"It's the sexiest one here. It fits you."

Jaehyun let out a deep chuckle at the bold words, clearly amused by the fiery boy he'd picked for himself tonight.

"You're the sexy one here, sugar"

Jaehyun walked closer, handing him his cigarette, which Taeyong gladly accepted. He ignored the spark of their fingers touching and inhaled a lungful of the toxic stick. It helped calm his nerves. Nerves that he never usually would experience - something about Jaehyun just did things to him.

He couldn't help his butterflies. Jaehyun was tall, masculine, sexy. And he rode a fucking motorcycle. He could only imagine the dick he was packing.

He handed Jaehyun the cigarette back, before climbing over the bike to sit on it. He gripped the handlebar delicately and examined every detail on the black and chrome bike. The motor wasn't ever running yet, but Taeyong felt a surge of power rush over him.

"So, do I look good, Jaehyun?"

The man in question had his eyes on him like a predator over prey.

"Fucking hot, babe..." Jaehyun almost purred as he spoke, eyes again traveling over his form in hunger. When the cigarette was put out, Jaehyun swung one of his long legs over the bike and sat down, forcing Taeyong to scoot back in his seat.

When the motor roared to life, Taeyong felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's hard torso, eyeing the white _Devil's Henchmen_ embroidered onto the back of the vest.

"Ready to ride?"

The power. The sense of freedom. The wind in his hair. Everything felt so surreal as they rode through the empty roads in the night, only the start and the moon and the headlights of the bike lighting their way.

The whole time, Taeyong was pulled flush against Jaehyun's broad back and his hands had sneaked their way under his shirt to play with his chiseled chest and abs. Jaehyun had placed one hand on Taeyong's thigh, and made a habit of squeezing it every now and then.

Their ride ended somewhere in the middle of... Taeyong had no idea, really. They were surrounded by desert, and the old highway reached for miles into both directions.

They had parked the motorcycle on the side of the road, where they were currently in the middle of a heated make-out session.

Taeyong was situated in Jaehyun's lap on the bike, running his fingers through his locks, as he had wanted for the longest while. Jaehyun was gripping Taeyong's ass in a delicious, almost possessive way, and it made Taeyong's heart giddy.

Jaehyun's lips were surprisingly soft on his own. Nothing Taeyong had expected at all - he was pleasantly surprised. Just from kissing him, Taeyong figured that this man was a passionate lover. He couldn't wait to test out his theory.

He could feel his own dick twitch in interest at the prospect of this, and separated from Jaehyun's lips to press kisses down his jaw and throat. He slithered a curious hand down into Jaehyun's jeans and wrapped a slender hand around the hardening shaft. Jaehyun moaned in appreciation, landing a smack on Taeyong's ass just for the sake of it.

"You're a wild one, aren't you?" Jaehyun spoke, pulling Taeyong's face away from his neck to look at him.

Taeyong grinned in response, grinding his hips down.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

That earned a smirk of his own and a low growl, before Jaehyun pushed his hands down Taeyong's shorts as well. While one finger teased his rim, the other hand grabbed an squeezed at the flesh. 

Taeyong shivered and mewled softly as the first finger intruded his heat, before connecting their lips again. This time, their lips were more aggressive, and Taeyong found himself biting the other's lips between his teeth and pulling.

From the low groan he got in response, Taeyong found that the other approved of his ministrations.

He gripped Jaehyun's cock harder, feeling it stiffen with every waking second he held it.

Before long, Jaehyun had fingered him open and pulled both Taeyong's shorts and his own pants down enough before he pushed his saliva-coated dick into the warmth.

Taeyong sank onto the girth slowly, straining his vocal chords with a long, strained moan. Jaehyun gripped his hips in a bruising manner, eyebrows knitting together at the tightness surrounding him.

" _Fuck_ ," he drawled out.

 _Tell me about_ _it_... Taeyong could only think, mouth not available to produce any other sounds than moans when Jaehyun started guiding his hips up and down on him.

When the initial burn started to fade Taeyong started relaxing more, and moving a bit faster.

It was glorious. Jaehyun's cock in him. Right there on his motorcycle out in the open. Anyone could drive by and catch them in the filthy act.

Taeyong moaned at the prospect of this, gripping Jaehyun's vest-clad shoulders harder as he worked his thighs, lifting himself up and down, up and down. In and out.

"Jesus Christ- _Taeyong-"_ A sense of pride filled him at the sound of Jaehyun's strained groan, and the way he threw his head back and gripped his hips _harder_.

Continuous jabs on his prostate took him closer to the finish-line. He moaned and tensed, which in turn earned him more moans from the biker under him. Jaehyun smacked his ass, massaged the reddening skin and smacked it harder, repeating the cycle.

It was all so good. It was almost sad when he came, shooting his load over Jaehyun's abdomen while the other continued pistoning into him like a man on a mission.

He was rewarded with a deep, long, pleasant moan from the depths of his chest as Jaehyun released deep into him.

 _Fuck_ , indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote smut, so I might be a little rusty.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
